As network infrastructure continues to expand and change, devices may access content via a variety of network paths. If a problem arises in accessing content, a user device may provide an error message or default to the last content requested by a user. Though content may be available via an alternate route, the user device is unable to recognize and utilize the alternate route. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for accessing content via alternative routes.